Before The worst
by krissy1026
Summary: Nathan and Brooke are best friends but when they're love lives turn upside down and they're all they have left what will happen between them. Brathan with some Brucas and Naley and Leyton and Jeyton.
1. Go ravens

"GO RAVENS!" Yelled the cheerleaders from the side stands of the basketball court.  
The ravens were down by two with 15 seconds to go when Nathan Scott, star basketball player, shoots for a three pointer to win the game.  
"GO NATHAN!" The brown headed cheerleader yelled witha wink for her best friend.  
"Nathan shoots and he scores the Ravens win!" Yells Mouth the announcer for all things Ravens.  
The crowd begins to cheer while the whole team is celebrating their victory while the cheerleaders run onto the court to celebrate as well.  
"You did it!" Brooke yelled over the crowd to Nathan.  
"Yeah its cause im Nathan Scott" replied her best friend with his usual cocky smirk while he hugged her.  
"Whatever so party at my house tonight you know my parents are not here" Brookes parents were never really in town so her house was always party central.  
"Yeah for sure and this time if you gets so wasted you cant walk dont call me through your window again cause my dad will be home tonight" Brooke lived right next door to Nathan and there rooms were right across from each so they would sometimes have conversations at night if they were bored.  
"HaHa very funny but I should be fine hopefully he will keep me occupied all night" Brooke said while kinking her eyebrows looking at the new Ravens team member also known as Nathan's brother Lucas.  
"I'll see ya later" Brooke said as skipping over to Lucas. "Yeah bye" Nathan replied for some reason feeling a bit irked that Brooke was going to talk to his brother.  
"Hey there" the brunette said to Lucas she didnt know what it was about himm but something about him drew her to him and Lucas felt the same.  
"Well hello there" "So tonight im having this party at my house ya know to celebrate the win and you should come"  
"Yeah" Lucas stopped then looked down at his feet as if he was scared to say something.  
"Something wrong?'  
"Oh, no nothing I was just wondering if I could bring my girlfriend" and just as if it was planned a blonde curly haired girl walked up t them with a concerned look on her face.  
"Oh yeah of course" Brooke said trying to hide the dissapointment in her voice.  
"Bring me where" The blonde replied with a smile and kiss on the cheek for Lucas.  
"Oh hey babe this is Brooke shes having a party tonight and shes invited us"  
"Hi im Peyton" She said while stretching out her hand to Brooke "I know your in my math class right?" Brooke took Peytons hand and shook it.  
"Oh yeah sorry I mainly just fall asleep in that class" Peyton said while laughing "Yeah its a real snoozer, but im gonna go so I have time to change I hope to see you guys there bye!" Brooke said while running off to the locker rooms.  
"Well she seems nice" said Peyton "Yeah she does well let me go shower then I'll meet yoou outside ok" Lucas said while giving Peyton a quick peck.

_________________________________________________Meanwhile outside the school____________________________________  
"Haley wait up!"  
"Nathan hey!" Haley said while turning around to face him. Haley never was part of the popular group and never thought she would be talking to Nathan but with him asking her to tutor him she starting talking to him alot more. Much to the dismay of Haley's best friend Lucas.  
"SO are you coming to Brooke's party later?"  
"Um yeah I dont think so me and Brooke arent exactly best friends" Brooke was head cheerleader and Haley was tutor girl they barely ever said two words too each other.  
"Well who cares im inviting you and I want you to come please?"  
"Fine but if you leave me alone I will leave" Haley said while playfully punching Nathan in the arm. Ever since she started tutoring him Nathan has become less and less of an ass and somehow Haley was starting to fall for him.  
"Ok ok well wanna just catch a ride with me or what?" Nathan asked while Lucas and Peyton walked up to Haley.  
"Ready to go Hales?" Lucas said sounding very angry him and Nathan never really got along.  
"Um actually I think im gonna catch a ride with Nathan since where are going to Brooke's party"  
"Wait your going to the party and with him" Lucas was now infuriated and pointing to Nathan.  
"Relax Lucas we are going as friends"  
"Yeah Luke relax" Nathan always looked for a way to push Lucas' buttons and make him angry.  
"Whatever but when he hurts you like he will dont come crying to me" Luke said while walking away to his car.  
"Um dont worry Haley i'll go talk to him you know how he gets"  
"Yeah i know bye Peyton" Peyton then followed Lucas to his car while Haley got into the the car with Nathan and they drove to the party.  



	2. I love you too Davis

-AT THE PARTY-  
"So can I get you a drink?"  
"Yeah but just a soda please" Haley was never one to drink.  
"Of course be right back" Nathan said while pushing past people towards the kitchen.  
"Hey tutor girl!"  
"Hey drunk girl" Haley couldnt believe Brooke was already drunk and she knew this wouldnt end well.  
"Ooh you are smart one arent you" Haley just rolled her eyes she never really did like Brooke and never understood how Nathan cared about her so much.  
"Look I know you dont like me or whatever but Nathan is my best friend and I can tell he likes you so all im saying is you hurt him in any way ill hurt you in everyway"  
"Wow drunk already Brooke" Nathan walked up to the girls noticing the tension.  
"You know me the life of the party"  
"Well be careful ok and dont overdue it" Nathan said while brushing hair out of Brookes face while she turned to walk away.  
"So is there any chance of you two ever getting along?" Nathan really did like Haley and wanted to persue her but Brooke was his best friend and the number one girl in his life so if Haley couldnt get along with her they he knew they were never going to work.  
"I think there is I can tell she cares about you and maybe she isnt so bad afterall" With what Brooke said Haley realized that maybe Brooke did care about Nathan as much as he did her.  
"Thats good cause you know Haley I really like you and like that we have been getting to know eachother"  
"Me too but im also glad we are taking things slow" Haley didnt want to rush into a relationship with Nathan cause she knew his background and how he never cared about girls before.  
"But you know you keep asking me about Brooke but what about you and Lucas you know hes my best friend and YOUR brother theres got to be someway you two can work things out"  
"Yeah I promise to ease up on him and try to be nice as long as you try to be nice to Brooke"  
"Thank you and deal" Nathan put his arm around Haley as they started to walk outside.  
_Brooke Walks Over To Lucas_  
"Hey blondie"  
"Hey pretty girl" Lucas immediatly felt bad for saying that as beautiful as he thought Brooke was he was still dating Peyton and he didnt want to hurt her.  
"So having fun yet?" Brooke thought Lucas was just mesmorizing and she wished he didnt have a girlfirend or else she would be all over him like she wanted to be.  
"Yeah this is a cool party you have a nice house here" Lucas knew the less he said the better because he knew if he talked too much then he would say something that would make Peyton very angry.  
"So want to dance?" Brooke knew Lucas had a girlfriend but to be honest right now she didnt really care she just wanted to be close to him anyway she can.  
"Brooke I have a girlfriend" As much as Lucas wanted to dance with Brooke he knew Peyton would be back any minute and he didnt want another fight with her.  
"Well.." Brooke said while moving her head side to side. "I dont see her here and besides its just a dance im not asking you to come up to my room and fuck me"  
"Ok thats it I really think it time you step away from my boyfriend and we should leave" Peyton said as she walked up to Brooke and Lucas extremely angry.  
"Peyton relax its ok shes just drunk lets go" lucas was now trying to push him and Peyton through the crowd to avoid a fight.  
"Excuse me but do you have a problem with me talking to your boyfriend" Brooke wasnt one to let a girl or anyone for that matter talk to her with an attitude.  
"Actually I do bitch"  
"Why are you scared that he's gonna realize what a major bitch you are and move on to me cause trust me sweetie you would'nt be the first"  
"Brooke enough just let them go" Nathan was now standing next to Brooke trying to help his friend.  
"I suggest you listen to him and shut the fuck up!"  
"Whaoh Peyton relax lets just go" Lucas was trying his best to reason with her.  
"If you dont get the hell outta my house skank I will presonally throw you out!"  
"Peyton maybe you should just walk away its not worth it" Haley was now just trying to avoid a fight for no reason.  
"Shut up Haley" Peyton spat at her all she wanted was to hit Brooke but everyone seemed to be against her.  
"Hey! you dont talk to her like that EVER!" Lucas was now infuriated with his girlfriend and just wanted her to shut her whiny mouth.  
"Dont tell her to shut up" Brooke yelled just as she swung her arm back and punched Peyton in the eye knocking her down to the ground.  
"Brooke what the hell" Nathan yelled grabbing Brooke around the waist trying to control his best friend.  
"I really think we should leave now" Lucas said while picking up Peyton and carrying her out of the house and to saftey.  
"Im fine im fine" Brooke said while pushing Nathan off of her she was already over the fight. "Thank you for trying to help me though"  
"Well who else is going to. Im going to get you some ice for your hand" Nathan said while walking towards the kitchen. It was getting late and more then half the party was already gone so it was pretty much just Haley and Brooke now standing in the living room.  
"Um look I know you didnt really punch Peyton to defend me or anything but thanks anyways" Haley always had a problem with Peyton becasue she thought Lucas could do better but she always bit her toungue and played nice with peyton.  
"Yeah well you were just trying to keep the peace she didnt need to yell at you like that and besides any reason to punch her at that point was good enough for me" Brooke now had a huge smile on her face as she was proud of what she did.  
"Heres your ice" "Alright well im gonna go see how Luke is doing ill see ya guys around" Haley said while hugging Nathan and walking away.  
"Well that was definantly an interesting party" Brooke said with a small smile on her face she knew she was about to get a lecture from Nathan.  
"Brooke you punched a girl in her face after flirting with her boyfriend"  
"I know I know but in my defense I only hit her after she backtalked YOUR girlfriend"  
"Ok first off Haley isnt my girlfriend and second that hit was purely for you and no one else and you know it"  
"Yeah your right I hit her cause she has a face I just want to hit"  
"Very funny" Nathan let out a slight laugh after all the only reason he ever tries to stop Brooke from fighting is because he never wants to see her hurt.  
"Alright well I guess im gonna go home now you should sleep it off" Nathan turned to walk away when he felt Brooke's tiny finger wrap around his wrist.  
"Please stay with me I hate being alone" Brooke may have had this tough exterior and seemed to never get hurt and always get even but Nathan knew her better and knew she hated staying alone and she did truly miss her parents.  
"Ok fine but you know if me and Haley do actually start dating then sleepovers at Brooke cant happen anymore"  
"What I know but its not like anything happens I just love having the company and your my best friend Nate I love you" Nathan could see the sincerity in her eyes and her dimples showing as a small smile was forming on her face Brooke really was his best friend and he would do anything for her and he cared about her so much and loved when she smiled.  
"Yeah yeah I love you too Davis no lets go time for bed" Nathan said while slightly picking up Brooke and carrying her to bed.


	3. He'll Come back to me

It has been one week since Brookes party she hasnt spoken to Lucas. Peyton, whos eye was now just a soft shade of gray, hasnt spoken to Brooke but has shot her evil stares everytime she saw her. Nathan and Haley were pretty much together minus kissing and stuff. Brooke is still crushing on Lucas but does feel bad for what happened.

Brooke was at her locker looking in mirror fixing her hair.  
"Hey pretty girl"  
"Mmmm Blondie" Brooke said while turning around to face him with a huge smile on her face.  
"You look extra beautiful when you smile"  
"I thought you had a girlfriend" Brooke said in a husky seductive voice.  
"Yeah well you see I did but then this really hot brunette punched her in the face and when I defended the brunette she dumped me" Lucas put on a fake frown as if he was hurt by this fact.  
"Aww you poor guy want me to hit her" Brooke paused with a finger to her chin. "Oh wait I already did that"  
"So you know I was with Peyton for awhile so im not exactly looking to rush into anything just yet but I would love to get to know you"  
"Are you asking me out on a date?" "Why yes I am Miss Davis"  
"Well then Mr Scott I say yes" Brooke said in a perfect southern accent.  
"Then I will pick you up at 7:30 at your house" Lucas was now starting to walk away but before he did he put his lips to Brookes ears and whispered "Oh and dont expect to be home too early either"  
Brooke just let out a loud sigh while watching Lucas walk away she didnt know what was happening to her she never cared about anyone else but herself and Nathan and now here she was about to go on a real date her first date ever.  
"I swear sometimes I wish I had girl friends" Brooke whispered to herself while throwing her arms up in the air and walking away.  
_Nathan and Lucas in the Locker Room_  
"So I heard your going on a date with Brooke"  
"How did you find out and yes I am"  
"Dude its Brooke she tells me everything I thought she was gonna burst she looked so happy when she told me"  
"Really?" Lucas was now smiling like a little kid it made him happy knowing Brooke was as happy about the date and he was.  
"Yeah and look man I know we arent exactly the brotherly type but I know over the past week we have become atleast civil to each other but" Nathan was now directly in front of Lucas with an extremley serious look on his face. "she has been through alot and if you hurt her I will make you wish you never met her"  
"I understand as long as you know the same goes for you and Haley"  
"Well as long as we're cool" Nathan was now reaching out his hand to shake Lucas' to show the mutual respect they had for each other and the others best friend. Lucas took his hand shook it then turned away to go to practice.  
"Ready to get beat by your little brother" Nathan yelled while jogging to catch up to him.  
"In your dreams" Lucas laughed they were now in the gym.  
_After School_  
Brooke was walking to her car excited and nervous at the same time.  
"Brooke hold yourself together its just a date relax" Brooke whispered to herself while trowing her books in the back of her car but before she could open her door to get in someone spun her around and was about 3 feet from her face.  
"What the hell is wrong with you do you want to get hurt" The blonde could tell Brooke was serious just by looking into her eyes so they took a few steps back but held their intense stare at Brooke.  
"Much better now what do you want?"  
"You think your special dont you?" Brooke was getting annoyed and confused and just wanted to be on her way.  
"Ok listen Peyton if you wanna fight me can we get this started cause I have a date and the sooner I kick your ass the sooner I get home to get ready"  
"Your funny but Im not here to fight just to warn you" Brooke's eyes squinted and she furrowed her eyebrows and she was intriugued as to what the girl could possibly mean"  
"Look its simple Lucas and I are meant to be we have been together for years and if you think your the first girl thats hes been on a date with since we started dating your very wrong. He does this all the time we break up he dates someone new then a week later he comes back to me"  
"You're lying" Brooke was actually at a loss for words for once in her life and it scared her she had to gain her compsure and show this girl whos she fucking with.  
"We'll see when he comes running back to me ill be there with a big old I told you so"  
"Ok maybe you are telling the truth but you forgot one thing he never dated Brooke Davis before and once hes with Brooke he'll never go back to his second rate ex"  
"Keep telling yourself that maybe just maybe he'll stick around for two weeks instead of one" Peyton then turned her head and walked away leaving Brooke full of rage.  
Brooke was just standing at her car trying to calm herself before driving away when she heard someone saying her name.  
"Hello earth to Brooke" She now saw a hand waving in her face making it impossible to see the persons face but it didnt matter she could reconize his voice from anywhere.  
"Hey Nate whats up?"  
"You ok I saw Peyton talking to you and when she walked away I knew you would be here full of rage considering she walked away instead of crawling" Nathan was giving Brooke one of his usuall goofy smiles he only gives her.  
"Veyr funny but im ok really and beside I have a date remember!" Brooke was already forgetting everything the bitch said and was getting excited again.  
"Yeah me too I finally asked Haley out on a real date"  
"Whaoh congrats dude maybe sometime we'll double"  
"Yeah thats if you get too a second date Brooke I mean your not exactly the dating type"  
"Neither are you hence why we're best friends remember" Brooke put her hand to her head to show Nathan how dumb she thought he was sometimes.  
"Well I really like Haley I care about her alot"  
"Well as long as its not as much as me you know I never was one to be second in a guys heart" Brooke rested her hand on Nathan chest where his heart is in a playfully flirty way.  
"Never you know your always number one to me Brooke" Nathan put his hand over Brookes and just smiled. It was one of the things they loved about each other how comfortable they were with each other. But I guess thats what happens when you've known someone since you were 8 years old.  
"Alright Romeo" Brooke said while pulling her hand from under Nathans. "Time for me to go I will see you later"  
"Ok call me when you get home from your date I wanna make sure you get home safe" Nathan said while giving Brooke a kiss on her head and walking to turn around.  
Brooke just signed and got into her car she loved how protective Nate was of her made her feel like no matter what someone would always be there.


	4. It's very exclusive

It's been exactly one week since Lucas and Brooke started dating and everything was going great Brooke was really starting to fall for Lucas and vice versa

"Hey pretty girl" Lucas said while pulling a single red rose from behind his back and giving it to Brooke.  
"Hey boyfriend" this was the first time Brooke called Lucas boyfriend they never actually had the talk before but she didn't care.  
"Oh I'm your boyfriend now" Lucas said as he raised an eyebrow to her.  
"Look Lucas I care about you and I love that we have been getting to know eachother so well and I would like it if we could be exclusive"  
"Well I dont know about that" Lucas smiled as he saw brooke opening her locker.  
"Are you serious let me guess you want peyton ba-" Brooke stopped mid sentence as she saw her locker was decorated with pictures of herself and Lucas together and one photo of Lucas alone.  
"You totally pimped my locker" Brooke said with a huge smile and a small tear in her eye.  
"Yess and it's very exclusive" Lucas grabbed Brookes hand and intertwined his fingers with hers and they walked away to lunch.  
*At Lunch it was lucas, Brooke, haley and Nathan all at one table when Peyton walked up*  
"Lucas can I talk to you please" Lucas looked up and he wanted to say no but he saw Peyton had been crying to he looked to Brooke gave her a quick peck on the lips and walked towards Peyton.  
"Whats up? Lucas was genuinley concerned even though he and Peyton broke up and he was extremely happy with Brooke a part of hiw still cared for Peyton in a truly platonic way.  
"Everything is wrong Luke I dont know what to do I miss you and I feel like you got over me over night and it hurts cause I though we had something special and then my dad is always gone so i'm always alone and Haley wont talk to me anymore I literally have NOONE Luke"  
"Hey Peyton I dont know if you remember but YOU broke up with me and I'm finally happy with someone who cares about me and makes me happy"  
"You think she is going to stick around i'm surprised shes not bored already she never has sex with a guy more then once"  
"Not that its any of your business but we havent had sex yet we are waiting because we want it to mean something"  
"oh so thats how you're keeping her around making her wait clever plan Lucas Scott but if you're just trying to make me jealous mission accomplished now you can dump her then come back to me and we will be all good again" Peyton now had a angry look on her face as if she was demanding Lucas to go with her "You really think this is about you because its not ok the day you broke up with me was one of the best days of my life because I was finally free of you and able to be with Brooke and I couldn't be happier" Luke was standing very close to Peyton's face as he was trying to get his point across.  
"We shall see" Peyton said as she inched closer and closer to Lukes face until.

*Meanwhile at the table*  
"What the hell is she doing cant she just leave me and Luke alone" Brooke was annoyed that Luke actually went with Peyton.  
"Relax Davis no need for another smackdown between you two" Nathan was only half serious about this "Yeah Brooke its not a big deal you can trust Lucas" Haley let out a smile even though she wasnt sure if brooke could actually trust Lucas she knew how he got around Peyton and even tho she had no idea why for some reason Peyton had some kind of control on Lucas she could never understand.  
"You better be right tutor girl cause Im putting alot on the line being with him"Brooke then turned her attention back towards Luke and Peyton when she saw Lucas extremely close to Peyton's face and all she could think was (please dont kiss not here not in front of me atleast) and then it happened she saw Peyton grab Lucas and kiss him hard and she watched as Luke pushed her off as hard as he could without actually hurting her.  
"THAT"S IT" Brooke screamed incredibly pissed off and made a bee line staright for Peyton while Nathan jumped up behind her following her to try and stop her from fighting.  
"Nathan just let her go Peyton deserves this" Haley said while she wasnt one for fighting she knew Peyton deserved it.  
"I cant do that Hales Brooke's my friend" Nathan knew Brooke could handle her self but he couldnt stand the chance of her possibly getting hurt.  
"What the hell do YOU think you are doing!" Brooke scream at Lucas and Peyton "Look Brooke it's not what it looks like I swear" Lucas pleaded that last thing he wanted was to hurt Brooke his pretty girl.  
"Im talking to her" Brooke said while pointing a finger very closely to Peyton's face.  
"Take that nasty ass finger out of my face right now"  
"Make me BITCH" Just as Brooke said that Peyton swatted Brooke's hand out of her face like it was a fly and shoved Brooke as hard and she could send her straight into Nathan he helped her up and as soon as she did she charged Peyton wrapping her arms around Peyton's waist and lifting her up and slamming her down to the ground. Brooke was now on top of Peyton and grabbed a fistful of hair with one hand and started punching her with the other hand.  
"Get off me you cracy bitch" Peyton yelled while trying to cover her face with one hand and pulling and scratching at Brookes face with the other.  
"Ok enough" Nathan yelled while pulling Brooke off Peyton and Lucas picked up Peyton as well.  
"Thats enough Peyton you wanna know why you have nothing its because you act like this ok start acting like a normal human being and maybe people will ACTUALLY like you" Lucas yelled while practically pushing Peyton away from him.  
"Fine I'll leave" Peyton spat while turing to run away crying.  
"Luke that was a bit harsh don't ya think" Even tho Haley didnt like Peyton she still felt a bit bad because she knew Peyton did love Lucas.  
"Brooke im so sorry honest it meant nothing you have to believe me" Lucas pleaded with Brooke "Just get away from me! EVERYONE" Brooke screamed while pushing past Lucas and leaving Nathan Haley and Lucas alone and upset.  
"i told you not to hurt her dude" Nathan had his full attention on Lucas now.  
"I didn't ok you saw I pushed her off my ok" Even tho Lucas actually did push Peyton off Nathan didnt see that part as he was too interested with Brooke.  
"No I didnt all I saw was Peyton kissing you then Brooke charging" Nathan was fuming now as he decided to walk away before he did something stupid.  
"Hales you believe me right"  
"Yeah I saw you push her off and I think so did Brooke but she just needs time ok she knows your history with Peyton"

SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE I HAD MAJOR LIFE DRAMA BUT I WILL UPDATE MORE OFTEN AND I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE REALLY GOOD BUT I MUST WARN YOU NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE EXTREME MATURE CONTENT BETWEEN BROOKE AND LUCAS.


	5. You did pretty good

Brooke was sitting on her couch curled up in a ball eating ice cream when she heard a light knock on the door.  
"Brooke open up please I wanna make sure you're alright" The voice said in between knocks.  
"I'm coming" Brooke moaned while slowly walking towards the door and opening it.  
"Brooke please dont be mad at me" Lucas said with pleading eyes.  
"Luke i'm not mad i'm not ok I saw you push her off but thats just it Luke I saw it which means god knows what would have happened had I not been there for all I know you wouldn't have pushed Peyton off and you would be in her house right now doing god knows what" Brooke was now standing in the middle of her house and Lucas was inside as well with the door closed.  
"But I wouldnt have listen to me Brooke" Lucas said while cuppind Brookes face with his hands. "You are the one I want to be with NOT Peyton"  
"But why I need to know why!" Brooke was now crying she really liked Lucas alot and was scared of loosing him for another girl because she felt as though she could really fall in love with Lucas.  
"Because you kink your eyebrow when you're trying to be cute and you miss your parents even though you will never ever admit that and because we have only be dated for a week but I have never felt more alive when I'm with you any other time in my life" Lucas now was yelling trying to get his point across and make Brooke believe him because he really was telling the truth.  
"You did pretty good"

Brooke was now smiling as she pulled Lucas closer and planted a soft sweet kiss on Lucas' lips.  
Lucas responded but trailing his toungue across Brooke lips begging her to allow him enterance and she did. Their tongues swirled together forcefully for about a minute until Brooke had to break free for some air.

"We dont have to do anything you dont want to" As much as Lucas wanted to take their relationship to the next level her knew Brookes past and how she wanted this time to be special.  
"it's ok I want to" Brooke responded by removing her shirt revealing her perfect stomach and her perky breats hidden behind a purple sily bra.

Lucas grabbed Brooke close to him and kissed her lips sofly at first. Lucas felt Brooke's body as it responded to his kiss as her tongue shyly met his. His kiss grew harder as his penis started to grow even harder. He began to grind his hips into hers and she rose up with her hips to meet were moving fast and Lucas couldn't wait anymore. He broke away from the kiss momentarily to lift Brook up and place her on top of her kitchen counter. Lucas was now staring deeply into her eyes.  
"I love the way you look at me like im the only person in the world" Brooke sighed with a slight moan following as all she wanted was Lucas inside her already.  
"You are the only one to me" Lucas exclaimed while removing his shirt and moving his body in between Brooke's legs.  
"OH Luke" Brooke moaned while feeling Lucas that close to her.

They began kissing more and then Lucas decided to take it to the next level and removed Brooke's bra revealing her perfect breast. he stared at them momentarily before taking the right nipple in his mout and began sucking and nibbing at it while taking her left hand and using his thumb and index finger started playing with the left nipple.  
"God that feels so good" brooke moaned while Lucas switch positions and was now sucking on her left nipple while massaging the right with his hand. Lucas then decided he hand spent enough time on her breats so he picked Brooke up while she wrapped her legs firmly around his waist. Luke brought Brooke into the bedroom and when he reached the bed he layed her down and positioned himself on top of her.

Luke began kissing Brooke all over starting at her mouth and trailing along her jawline then down to her neck and then proceded to go south till he reached her stomach. Brooke arched her back trying to conrtol her urge to just rip her jeans of and shove Lukes head between her legs. Luke got the hit and undid the botton of Brookes jeans follwoed by lowering her zipper he looked up at Brooke's beautiful face and smiled before removing her pants and her underwear all with one swift move. Luke then began kissing her left ankle and made his way up her entire leg until he reached her inner thigh he paused about an inch away from her most sensitive spot. He then pulled back and grabbed her right leg and began kissing that ankle making his way very slowly while Brooke clenched her fist into Lukes hair.  
"Fuck Lucas please" brooke pleaded she was growing very impatient.  
Luke laughed a little into her thigh before finally giving her what she wanted and he began licking her folds before Brooke spread her legs as wide as she could allowing Lucas full access inside her. Luke slipped his tongue inside her taking in her full taste. he started wiggling his tongue around in all different directions inside her feeling her get wetter by the minute.  
Luuukkee" Brooke moaned making Lucas more hard then he has ever been in his entire life hearing this beautifully sexy girl scream his name. Luke now moved two fingers inside of Brooke while moving his mouth upwards to start sucking on her clit. As Luke began to thrust his fingers in and out of Brooke over and over harder and harder he felt her muscles tighting around him and saw as she screamed loudly and arched her back and an extreme wave of pleasure rushed over her and her bretahing was sharp short intakes. Luke then removed his fingers wiped his mout as best he could and layed down next to broke smiling at his accomplishment.

"That... was... amazing" Brooke exclaimed while still trying to catch her breath.  
"Thank you I try" Luke said with a big smirk on his face.  
"Confident are we?" Brooke responded she was finally catching her breath again.  
"So now do you believe me when I say I only want you?"

"Yess and now let me show you how I feel" Brooke exclaimed while rolling op top of Lucas and starting undoing his pants. Within in about a minute Luke was just as naked as Brooke. Lucas kissed Brooke as hard as he could trying to convey all his emotions he was feeling through to Brooke.  
"Are you ready for this" Brooke asked she was actually nervous for the first time in her life and not just becasue she was having sex she was Brooke davis she had sex all the time but this wasnt sex the way Lucas looked at her it was as if he already did love her and even though they only really started talking two weeks ago she never felt this way before so she took a deep breath and slid Lucas inside of her while slowly pushing herself up and down. Lucas grabbed Brookes hip and started guiding them while moving his own hips with hers. It wasn't long before they both were met with an extreme wave of pleasure and they both came together. Brooke rolled off lucas and rested her head on his chest as their breathing began to get more and more normal.

"Luke can you stay here tonight please" After what happened between them she really didnt want to be alone.  
"Brooke" Luke now had his hand over Brookes face and had a pained look on his face. "I wish I could because trust me there is nothing more I would love then to spend all night with you in my arms but I cant my mom she wont allow me to sleep at your house"  
"So lie tell her you will be sleeping at a friends house like Nathan or Skills or that lips guy"  
"Mouth his name is mouth and I would but she would then want to speak to their parents and it will just get complicated but maybe you can sleep at Haley's I kno how you hate being alone here or maybe invite Haley over" Luke really want Haley and Brooke to become friends because he knew how much Peyton and Haley didnt get along.  
"I guess but please stay as long as you can" "I will I'll tell you want I'll invite Hales and Nate over now and ill have Haley talk to my mom so she will let me stay out later" Lukes mom always loved Haley and knew she was a good influence on him.

-Lucas had called Haley and Nathan and they just arrived at Brookes house with chinese food in hand-  
"Hey tutor gir!" Brooke almost yelled at her excitement.  
"Hey Brooke" Haley had a big smile on her face she was never popular and never really had much friends all she really ever had was Lucas and not that she wasnt happy with that but sometimes she always wish she would gain more closer friends especially a girl.  
"Davis I brought your favorite chicken with broccoli no broccoli with the pork fried rice no veggies"  
"Yay im starving" Brooke said while holding her stomach then running over and hugging Nathan tightly.  
"Alright lets eat" Luke said while passing out everyones food.  
"We should play truth or dare!" Brooke exclaimed "Umm im not so sure about that it always ends band Brooke" Nathan responded the last thing he wanted was Haley feeling uncomfortable.  
"No it wont listen we will obviously be hanging out more often now so we might as well start getting to know eachother betterand what better way then truth or dare"  
"I'm in but only if you promise to keep it fun and friendly" Lucas did want everyone to start getting along better.  
"I'm in" hales said while raising her hand "Fine lets do it but Hales you can go first"  
"Ok Brooke Truth or Dare?"  
"Truth" brooke responded.  
"Ok ummm.."

Ok sorry to cut it like this but I have alot planned for the game and the next chapter that ill save it for this. I also promise in the next chapter to get more into the friendship of Brooke and Nathan and you will find out why Nathan is so protective of Brooke. There will also be a bit more Peyton in it and a HUGE change in her character as well as a new character we all now very well.  
So to all my readers if you want anything specific to be asked in the game of Truth or Dare or any dares to happen please tell me.


	6. Truth or Dare

"Fine lets do it but Hales you can go first"  
"Ok Brooke Truth or Dare?"  
"Truth" brooke responded.  
"Ok ummm when was your first time?" Haley question with a big smile.  
"Wow tutor girl way to just go all the way eh?"Brooke was smiling but Nathan tensed up at the question and Lucas noticed.  
"It was freshman year of high school I was dating a guy and it was at a party and it just happened"  
"Really it just happened that's your big story?" Lucas questioned not that he wanted to hear all the details of his girlfriend having sex with another guy but he wanted to know why Nathan looked so tense when Haley asked Brooke the question.  
"Well thats it it just happened" Brooke pushed.  
"C'mon Brooke its ok you can tell us" Hales replied she wanted Brooke to feel comfortable around her.  
"Leave it! Haley she doesnt have to say anything she doesnt want to and Luke I know you're her boyfriend but DONT push it" Nathan was extremely serious now and Brooke looked at him with a look that said thank you.  
"Im sorry Brooke I didnt mean to pry"  
"Well I did" LUcas responded. "I wanna know why exactly you're so upset Nathan about MY girlfriends first time if something happened to you Brooke I wanna know"  
"It's ok Luke nothing happened just that same kid I was daing it just ended and he got into a fight with Nathan and that's the reason for the tenseness" Brooke assured Luke.

"Ok new game" Haley shouted she just wanted to go back to having fun.  
"Lets watch a movie" Nathan suggested "Actually I have to get home" Lucas said while looking at his watch and standing up.  
"What Lucas already?" Brooke questioned she could sense Luke was still upset.  
"Yeah ya know my mom she will get mad if I pass curfew"  
"Luke wait listen dont be mad ok its just Nathan was there for me when Felix my ex and I broke up it ended really bad and I was upset and hurt and Nathan was there for me and ever since then he has been the only one there for me and he always hated Felix for hurting me thats all" Brooke was now stand very close to Luke hoping her would now drop it.  
"I just cant stand the thought of you getting hurt Brooke.." Luke paused a moment brushing a stray strand of Brookes hair. "Pretty girl"  
"Ok before this turns into a porno of you two lets get to the movie" Haley teased.  
"Haha tutor girl" Brooke smile while grabing a movie from her DVD collection.  
"What did ya pick?" Nathan questioned.  
"The strangers" Brooke almost squealed.  
"Brooke I hate scary movies" Haley whined "It's ok I'll protect you Hales" Nathan said while putting his arm tightly around her.  
"Ok it's decided Strangers it is" Lucas confirmed.  
Nathan and Haley started cuddeling on the loveseat while Brooke and Lucas cuddled on the couch as the movie started.

It has been a few days since the night at Brookes house and everything seemed to be back to normal well almost everything.

"hey pretty girl"  
"Hey boyfriend"  
"So how has your morning?"  
"Wonderful and it has just gotten so much better with you here" Brooke was smilling revealing her dimples.  
"hey Luke can we talk for a minute"  
"Hey tutor girl"  
"Hey Brooke so Luke can we talk"  
"yeah of course Hales is everything ok" Lucas said while brush a hand over Brooke's perfect face and walking away with Haley.

"Lucas I'm worried about Peyton" Haley almost whispered.  
"Peyton why and since when?" Lucas was actually extremely confused by this he knew Haley and Peyton were never really close.  
"She hasnt been to school since the fight the other day and I dont know what if she did something stupid she never did have the best judgement when it came to you"  
"I know but she is probably just looking for attention and besides how do you think Brooke will react to me going to Peytons house to check on her?"  
"I know I know but maybe you can atleast call her or something you know how alone she is"  
"How alone who is" nathan asked while putting an arm around Haley and giving Lucas a nod.  
"Peyton" haley said "What about Peyton?" Brooke questioned when she saw Nathan walk over to Lucas and Haley she decided it was ok if she did too.  
"Nothing babe its fine" lucas responded quickly he didnt want to upset Brooke.  
"it's not fine" haley pushed as she explained her concern over Peyton.  
"Luke you have to go see her then" brooke said much to the surprise of everyone else.  
"What?" Nate almost yelled.  
"Look I know we havent been friends and I dont really like the girl but I would never want her to hurt herself or worse Im still human ya know" Brooke explained.  
"I'm not going over there Brooke it's not worth it she just wants attention and if I give it to her she will take it the wrong way and cause another fight with us so it's done" Lucas said then stormed off towards the gym for basketball practice.  
"I gotta go too bye ladies" Nathan said with a wink to Brooke and a kiss to Haley's head.  
"Well im going to go to see Peyton Brooke I will see you later" haley began to walk away but then Brooke was in front of her blocking her way.  
"I'm coming with you besides I'm the one with the car" Brooke said while dangeling her car keys in front of Haley.

Brooke and Haley pulled into Peyton's driveway and started walking towards her house.

"Wow tutor girl you skipping school is something I thought I would never see" brooke stated while slightly nudging Haley's hip with her own. Over the past couple of days Haley and Brooke were becoming closer and closer Halye even spent a night at brookes house.  
When they reached Peytons door they knocked to no answer so Haley opened the door and they started walking upstairs.

"Peyton!" haley yelled right before she reached her bedroom doom and knocked lightly on it "What are you doing here?" Peyton asked after opening the door, she was staring straight at Brooke.  
"Hey she looks fine maybe I should go" Brooke said as she tried to walk away but Haley grabbed her arm and pulled her into Peyton's room.  
"Why are you guys here?" Peyton asked again.  
"We we're worried Peyt you haven't been to school in awhile"  
"Yeah well i didn't think anyone would notice beside since when did you care about me you never liked me Haley and you know it" Peyton yelled "Hey take the tone down a notch we were coming here to see if you were still alive basically" Brooke said stepping a bit in front of Haley.  
"oh what you two are now best friends please" Peyton said while rolling her eyes "Lets just go Brooke we tried ok" haley was now walking towards the door holding Brooke's hand.  
"Wait Im sorry ok" Peyton said before they could leave. Brooke and Haley then turned around. "Look it's just been a hard time for me ok I thought my dad was dead and I had no one to talk to and I just really need some friends right now" Peyton was now crying.  
"Truce?" Brooke asked while sticking her hand out to Peyton.  
"After this" Peyton said wile shoving Brooke extremely hard to the ground.  
"What the hell Peyton?"  
"That is for punching me at the party and stealing my boyfriend, the tackle I deserved" Peyton was now smiling.  
"Fine NOW are we straight?" Brooke asked a smile forming along her face as well.  
"Seriously you girls are now smiling at eachother?" Haley asked confused "Well I did punch her at the party and I did kinda sorta steal her boyfriend. brooke replied "So do you guys wanna stay here for a lil while or head back to school? Peyton asked.  
"Im cool staying here" Brooke stated while jumping on Peytons bed and sitting indian style on it.  
"I guess we are staying" haley said while sitting sat the computer chair.

For the next 4 hours Brooke Haley and Peyton spent their time talking and just airing out all the fights and tension so they could actually be friends.

I know I said I would introduce a new character but I felt this chapter was dragging on a bit but I will in the next chapter and I also will 100% go into more detail why Nathan hates Felix so much with a few flashbacks ok.


	7. FlashBack

So another couple of days have passed and Brucas and Naley both have been together for a little over a month now and Peyton and Brooke have become friends they arent exactly close but they say hi in the halls and stuff.

Brooke and Lucas were laying on Brooke's bed cuddling.

"So whats on your mind right now?" Lucas asked he loved that they could lay there for hours not speaking but he always wanted to continue to get to know her.  
"The truth or dare game" Brooke almost whispered she couldnt believe she was about to tell Lucas something only Nathan knew something she promised she would never tell anyone.  
"What do you mean?" Luke was confused the game happened days ago.  
"Well I wasnt completely honest with you Luke when I told you about Felix it wasnt just a bad break up"  
"What happened" Luke could tell his girlfriend was scared and obviously upset by what happened so he ran his hand over her smooth skin of her face assuring her he was here for her.  
"Well we we're actually dating for awhile and it was nice it was about 2 weeks into the relationship when we well you know and then after that he just became extremely over protective and jealous. He told Nathan to stay away from me and then it was like he was telling me what to wear who to talk to and all this things" Brooke paused for a moment she wasnt sure if she should continue because it might hurt Lucas.  
"Go on baby it's ok" Luke urged.  
"Well then one night at a party at Nathan's I asked him into a bedroom with me because I planned on breaking up with him I was scared of what he would do to me so I decided to do it at the party just in case. So I told him I couldnt be with him anymore..."

*BEGIN FLASHBACK*  
"Felix I am a free spirit and I cant have you tying me down"  
"TYING YOU DOWN WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN" Felix yelled back "I mean you cant tell me what to be or who to be you told Nathan to stay away from me he is my best friend thats not fair and besides you tell me what to wear who to talk to I am my own person and I really did care about you but now I feel like your suffocating me and" before Brooke could get anymore out she was backed against a wall and Felix slapped the wall right next to her as hard as he could.  
"You are not breaking up with me Brooke this relationship is not over until I say it is do you understand me?" Felix was so close to Brooke's face she could feel the heat coming off his angered body she really didnt want to push more but she had to get out of there. So she pushed his arm away with all her strength.  
"SCREW YOU FELIX" Brooke screamed as she went for the door and just as she was about to reach the doorknob she felt Felix grab a handful of her hair and yank her back causing her to hit the ground hard.  
"What the fuck get off me!" Brooke scream with tears in her eyes as she tried to crawl away. Felix grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up and slammed her into the wall he then banged her head into the wall as well.  
"Fuck stop it!" Brooke was crying now and she kneed Felix in the nuts as hard as she could causing Felix to fall over. She took this as her chance to escape she ran to the door turned the doorknob and swung it open she got one foot out and her head out when Felix wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back inside. Felix threw her on the bed and punched her in the side of the face Brooke felt as though she was going to pass out from the pain but then she felt Felix pulling her skirt up so she fought to stay awake. Brooke was flailing her arms trying to scratch and punch Felix's face so Felix just grabbed her arms and held them down with one hand and used his other hand to open his button and zipper on his jeans. Brooke was crying and was about to give up when she heard the door fly open and saw Nathan standing in the doorway. Nathan could not believe what he saw and he was instantly filled with so much anger he ran over and grabbed Felix by the throat and practically chokeslammed him onto the floor he then procceded to punch Felix in the face about two or three times. Brooke saw what was happening and jumped up and ran to where Nathan and Felix were.  
"Nathan STOP! He is not worth it!" Brooke screamed trying to pull Nathan off him but she was just not strong enough so she ran to the doorway and saw Nathan's best friend Tim so she called him in the room. When Tim saw what was going on he pulled Nathan off him and looked down to see Felix with a broken nose and blood all over him. Nathan turned to look at Brooke and saw her hair a mess her right cheek swollen and a little bloody and suddenly his anger was gone as he ran oveer and hugged her tightly.  
"Are you ok?"  
"I will be thank you so much Nate I dont know what I would have done if you never came in" Brooke was crying hysterically now.  
"Hey look at me" Nate put his finger under Brooke's chin and lifted her face up and then cupped both his hands on each side of her face. "I will NEVER let anything happen to you do you hear me never" Brooke just smiled and hugged Nathan tighter.

*END FLASHBACK*

"Felix left town after that night and I never saw him again and me and Nate have been inseperable ever since" Brooke's eyes were filled with tears but she was not crying, Lucas looked as though he had scene a ghost his face was so white and he looked so hurt.  
*Crap he hates me now he is so mad I didnt tell him that nigh fuck* Brooke thought to herself and then finally he spoke.  
"Brooke why didnt you tell me? I am so sorry you had to go through that" Lucas put his hand on her face rubbing his thumb smoothly over her cheekbone.  
"Sorry? I thought you would be mad"  
"What" Lucas was shocked. "Why on earth would I be mad at you NONE of that was your fault do you understand me"  
"Yes I know I thought you would have been mad that I lied and didnt tell you everything the other night"  
"Well I wish you would have told me but I understand why you didnt you werent ready and thats ok but I want you to know Im always here for you no matter what you can tell me anything"  
Luke then leaned in and kissed Brooke softly on the lips before they hugged they layed down falling asleep in each other's arms.

*AT KAREN'S CAFE PEYTON IS SITTING ALONE AT A TABLE WHEN SUDDENLY SOMEONE SITS DOWN ACROSS FROM HER*  
"Hi?" Peyton asked confused she didnt know who this person was.  
"Hi you probably have no idea who I am but I go to high school with you I am in your history class Julian Baker" Jullian held out his hand to shake Peyton's she took his hand shook then pulled it back.  
"Hi Jullian so why are sitting here"  
"Wow ouch I just saw you alone and I dont know figured I would said hi but I guess not" JUlian sat up and turned around.  
"Wait Im sorry come sit down" Peyton felt bad even thou her and Brooke were friends and she no longer had everyone hating her she still felt lonely.  
"So how is it that a pretty girl like you is sitting alone?" Julian flashed a smile and he had that kind of smile that could make any girls heart skip a beat the kind of smile that made Peyton smile and feel butterflies this was the first guy that gave her butterflies since Lucas and it felt nice.  
"Well Im not alone now thanks to you" Peyton said in a flirty way.  
"So how about we order some food on me?" He flashed that million dollar smile again and Peyton felt weak in the knees.  
"Wow so sweet of you and since your buying then lets do it" Peyton and Julian both laughed and continued talking and eating together for the next 2 hours or so.

*IT WAS LATER THAT NIGHT BROOKE WAS HOME ALONE AND SHE LOOKED OUT HER WINDOW TO SEE IF NATE'S LIGHT WAS ON IN HIS ROOM AND IT WAS SO SHE DECIDED TO TEXT HIM*  
*Hey best friend are you with Haley?*  
*Nope alone why whats up Davis*  
*Open your window ;)*  
Brooke opened her window and stuck her head out and a a few moments later she saw Nate's window open and his head sticking out as well.  
"Hey best friend!"  
"Hey Brooke so whats up?"  
"What I need a reason to talk to my best friend I just figured since you started dating Haley and me Lucas we havent had much time for just us ya know"  
"Yeah I know it sucks so we should hang out again ya know just the two of us"  
"I told Lucas about Felix" Nathan stayed silent for a moment before speaking.  
"Everything about Felix?"  
"Yess I felt it was time to tell him"  
"Well I am happy for you Brooke that's the first person you have told about it he just better be worth it especially now"  
"He is Nate I promise so anyways tomorrow do you have plans?"  
"No"  
"Well lets go out jus go and drive somewhere out of Tree Hill just like we used to"  
"Yeah let's do it and maybe that will give Haley and Lucas a chance to hang out as well"  
"Ok well Im gonna get some sleep we will leave early goodnight best friend"  
"Night Davis" Nate and Brooke both closed their windows and went to sleep.

Ok so im going to something a little different and give you a preview of the next couple of chapters all these lines may not be said in the next one but they will be said in the near future.

"I got offered a contract!"  
"I trusted you!"  
"I am so sorry please I love you"  
"What am I supposed to do?"  
"I guess its just us now"  
"What do we do now?"


	8. Charlotte

It was the next morning about 8am Nathan was still sleeping when he suddenly heard his phone beeping. He opened his eyes and grabbed his phone and saw he had one message.

*Hey friend your ass better be up getting ready to leave lol ;)*  
Nathan just shook his head and smiled he almost forgot the plans for today he jumped up brushed his teeth then got dressed before calling Brooke.

"Hi friend!" Brooke almost screamed through the phone so Nathan pulled it back a bit then returned it to his ear.  
"You are way to cheery for 8:30 am"  
"Ha Ha well I AM a cheerleader" Brooke said matter of factly.  
"Ok well what do you wanna do today?"  
"I thought we could go to charlotte like old times ya know just get away from the rest of the world"  
"Ok but you are driving there I am way too tired"  
"Ok ok just get your ass downstairs"  
"Ok bye" They both hung up and Brooke just smiled thinking back to their last trip to charlotte.

*BEGIN FLASHBACK*  
"My dad sucks!"  
"My parents suck!"  
"Wanna get out of here Davis?"  
"Yess please Charlotte like usual?"  
"Yes please" Dan was really yelling and getting on Nathan for his last baseketball game and Brooke's parents were ignoring her worse then usual they were home for the first time in about 6 months and when she walked by them it was as if she didnt even exist.  
They got in the car and started driving towards the highway when Brooke garbbed Nathan's hand and held it tightly.  
"What did they do now?" Nate asked with a concerned voice as he just held her hand as tighly as she did his.  
"The usual ya know I wish they would leave and never come back because when they are here they act like I dont exist so what's the point? I swear I just wish sometimes I could be good enough for them I know my mom never wanted kids but she had one and she acts like she never did"  
"Hey Brooke listen to me you are more then enough I dont know what I would do without you you are a beautiful person inside and out and you have gotten me through so many things and without you I would be an asshole to everyone instead of everyone but you" Nate said with a laugh trying to cheer up his best friend.  
"This is true" The rest of the drive was silent as they just enjoyed eachother's company.  
*END FLASHBACK*

Brooke was already outside standing outside her car when her phone began beeping she looked at it and saw one new message.  
*Hey pretty girl I hope you have fun today I will miss you see you when you get home ;)*  
*Hey Boyfriend I will miss you too text you when I am on my way home* Brooke replied then closed her phone and looked up to see Nathan walking towards her very slowly as he was still so tired.

"Hi sleepy head!"  
"Yeah Yeah so are we going to get breakfast because I am starving"  
"Hello Nate its me when am I not hungry"  
"True so let's go get-" Nate was cut off by his phone ringing so he put up his index finger indicating one moment he will take the call first.

"Hello"  
"Hey Nate I know you have plans with Brooke but I just wanted to say have fun and I'll miss you"  
"Thanks Hales I will miss you too bye" he hung up the phone and walked back over to Brooke.

"Can we get going now mr popular?"  
"Yeah let's go" Brooke and Nathan climbed into Brooke's car and started driving to Charlotte about an hour into the drive Brooke go off at a rest stop and her and Nathan went to a dinner for breakfast.

"So spill Davis"  
Brooke just looked up from her food and stared at Nathan confused. "What do you mean?"  
"Well everytime we come here its either because my dad is an ass or your mom is a bitch and while that still may be true something big usually happens and since I know nothing has happened with me and my dad lately I wanna know whats wrong with you?"  
"Nothing Nate I just miss my best friend isn't that enough reason to want to hang out with you" Brooke sounded a bit annoyed but Nathan could tell it was just a facade and she never kepy anything from him before so he didn't know why she was starting now.  
"Brooke you have never lied to me or kept anything from me why are you starting now?"  
"I just I dont know Nate this is all so new to me" Brooke finally blurted out after a long pause.  
"What?" Nathan pressed.  
"Lucas I dont it's just with him I have never felt this way before and when I told him about Felix it was a way for us to get even closer and I know it's only been a month but I think I'm falling in love with him" As soon as he heard her say the word love he felt jealous he didn't know why but he did and because he didn't know why he decided to ignore it and be there for his friend.  
"So why run from that? If you think you love him why run?"  
"Because it scares me I mean doesn't it scare you because I see you with Haley and I can tell you really care about her I know you have never done that with a girl you always slept with them then left them in the morning and I was the same way with guys and now that I found someone worth staying with it's scary and obviously you have found someone in Haley and I see the way you look at her the way you have never looked at anyone before I swear sometimes I even get a little jealous" Brooke said while kinking her eyebrow and giving Nate a shy smirk.  
"Jealous why?"  
"Well when you would look at me Nate all I saw was kindness and pure happiness and I felt so special because I was the only one you gave that look too and then Haley came along and she gets better looks then me"  
"Well I love you Brooke and I always will and I do really like Haley but I want you to know no matter what happens I will always be here for you, you are my best friend and no girl will ever come between us I promise"  
"And I promise no guy will ever come between us either" They both shared a smile and finished eating their breakfast before getting in the car and drving the rest of the way to Charlotte they pulling into a parking lot of a basketball court and got out when Nathan went around to pop Brooke's trunk and get his basketball.

"What the hell is this?" Nathan asked while looking inside Brooke's trunk.  
"What?" brooke said while running back to her trunk to see what it was when she looked inside she was still confused. "What's wrong Nate?"  
"This Brooke" Nate said while picking up an overnight bad from he trunk that was full.  
"That my dumb friend is an overnight bag so again I repeat what's wrong Nate?" Brooke said with a smile still confused as to why nate was freaking out.  
"Why do you have it you said we we're coming here for the day Brooke I have a girlfriend and you have a boyfriend ok we can not run away and spent the night in a hotel together anymore"  
"Nate relax it's just in case and besides what the hell do you think would happen if we did spend the night it's not like anything has ever happened before we are just friends"  
"Well I am not comfortable with spending the night in a hotel with you anymore Haley would get upset and I dont blame her"  
"Why cause I'm such a slut right is that it well news flash Nate your not much different!"  
"Whatever" Nate just walked away leaving Brooke alone and pissed off.

Brooke wanted to walk after Nathan but she knew how he got and when he was upset he just needed time to breathe so she decided to pick up her phone and call Lucas.  
"Hey pretty girl"  
"Hi" Luke could instantly tell something was wrong with Brooke.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Me and Nathan got into a fight"  
"What why?"  
"Well he saw and overnight bag in my trunk and completely freaked"  
Lucas cut Brooke off before she could say anything else. "What I thought you were coming home tonight why didn't you tell me you were spending the night because I don't know how comfortable I am with you staying in a hotel with Nathan"  
"No Luke listen I keep that bag all"  
Again Brooke was cut off "Ya know what whatever Brooke spend the night with him I dont care" with that Luke hung up the phone leaving Brooke standing there even more pissed off.  
"What am I supposed to do now?"

*It was about an hour later when Brooke decided to walk back to her car to see Nathan leaning against it*  
"Hi" Nate said with a small smile.  
"Hi" "Look I'm sorry ok I blew up and I don't even know why I did it was stupid childish and pointless"  
"Fine" Brooke just rolled her eyes.  
"Hey I saw that listen I am trying to fix this ok I don't want to fight with you Brooke ever ok you are my best friend and I love you no matter what sorry I'm an ass sometimes"  
"Sometimes" Brooke interupted while kinking her eyebrow and giving Nate a smile.  
"Hey I am not an ass all the time"  
"True Haley really has made you better"  
"No she just made it easier to show the good that you have always seen"  
"True Come here" Brooke just pulled Nathan into a hug.  
"Let's Play" Brooke said while grabbing the basketball and running into the court to throw the ball and make the shot.

Brooke and Nathan played for about an hour then decided to get lunch they were about halfway done with lunch when Nathan's phone rang.

"Hey Haley"  
"Umm Nate are you spending the night there?"  
"No why who said that"  
"Luke he said Brooke said that she packed an overnight bag and I dont know it's just I dont want to be an annoying girlfriend but I really don't"  
"I am not sleeping here" Nathan interupted Haley to avoid any type of fight.  
"Oh ok so umm when are you coming back because I would love to maybe have dinner I could cook"  
"Yeah sure we are having lunch now and probably leaving soon after that so I'm going to go now bye"  
"Bye" Nathan hung up his phone and looked at Brooke.

"So I guess we are leaving soon"  
"NO we are going to walk the boardwalk before we leave" Nathan said with a smile he knew that was the best part for Brooke and it was when she felt the happiest.  
"Ok good, and by the way I'm sorry if Haley got upset"  
"Don't worry about it it's fine let's just finish up then we take our walk"  
Brooke and Nathan continued eating the Nathan paid and they walked to the boardwalk.

"I miss this" Brooke said.  
"Yeah I remember when we used to do this on a weekly basis and now it's like we barely talk in general"  
"Well that needs to stop right now I know you have Haley and I Lucas but I mean we should make an effort to hang out more even if it is just the four of us I mean Luke is your brother and Haley is really nice I like her"  
"I am glad you do but enough about Haley and Lucas how are you doing how are things?"  
"Well it's good I still haven't seen my parents in over a month they don't even know anything about Lucas but ya know what I am glad about that they would just ruin it I mean they always tried to ruin me and you, and we're just friends"  
"Well so has my dad but I knew he would fail everytime since I was 11 and you we're there for me with my dad"  
"Oh MY GOD I remember that the look your dad gave me I thought he was going to kill me"

*BEGIN FLASHBACK*  
Nathan was eleven years old in his living room watching a basketball game when his dad came in and starting yelling at him telling him he would never be as good as those guy on tv.  
Brooke was also eleven and was siting on her front porch listening to headphones when she looked over and saw into Nathan's house and saw what was happening so she removed the headphones.

"You are pathetic and weak!" Dan screamed.  
"I am not dad!"  
"Don't talk back to me son" Dan said while grabbing a handful of Nate's shirt and pulling him up.  
"Let go!" Nate screamed while pushing his fathers hands away and running outside. When Brooke saw this she ran over to him.  
"Hey buddy are you ok" "I hate him" Dan walked outside and started yelling nonsense but before Nate could really hear him Brooke took her head phones and put them over his hears and pressed play on her mp3 player.  
"Fine ignore me but miss Davis he wont be around long soon he will realize he needs to not waste his time on young girls and he needs to practice.  
"That's fine Mr. Scott but until then I will be with him" Brooke just smiled as Dan walked into his house after starring Brooke down.  
Brooke just pulled the headphones off Nathan'shead. "He's gone"  
"Thanks Brooke"  
"Anytime I know how you feel"  
"You have a crazy dad who makes you play basketball?" He gave Brooke a weird look.  
"No silly boy but I do have crazy parents who are never here"  
"That sucks"

*END FLASHBACK*

"Looks like you held up your end of the bargain" Nate said while putting his arm around Brooke.  
"So did you"  
"What?"  
"Oh come one like you don't remember when we were thirteen and I came to your house crying about my mom"

*BEGIN FLASHBACK*  
Brooke was sitting in her room drawing some dresses when she made one she really liked so she ran downstairs to show it to her mom.

"Mom look I drew this" Brooke said while waving the piece of paper in front of her mom.  
"Please leave me alone right now I am busy" "But mom look this can become a dress"  
"PLease Brooke you really think your designs will become anything you are just a stupid little kid now please go away I really don't feel like seeing your face right now"  
Brooke just started crying and ran next door to Nathan's house and banged on the door.  
"What happened?" Nate said after opening the door and pulling Brooke into his house and they sat on the couch.  
"My mom called me stupid and said she doesn't feel like seeing my face" Brooke said while still crying.  
"Hey" Nate place a hand on Brooke's cheek and looked into her eyes. "I always want to see your face" This made Brooke smile and stop crying at that moment she knew Nathan would always be there for her.

*END FLASHBACK*

"We really have been through alot you and me?"  
"Yeah we have"  
"Nathan do you think it ever gets easier?"  
"Yes I do atleast I believe it does and besides having you as a best friend has made it easier"  
"Who knew you were such a softy huh?" Brooke said while giving Nate a slight push.

Nathan and Brooke just laughed and walked around for almost an hour when they decided it was time to go so they got in their car and drove home to tree hill.

Ok so I hope everyone liked this chapter I really wanted more BN in this story also within the next 2 or 3 chapters I will start the end of Naley and Brucas because I feel it is starting to drag on and I really want to get to the BN love lol.


	9. Chapter 9

*Meanwhile while Brooke and Nathan we're still not home Haley was at Lucas' hanging out in his bedroom*

"So I just talked to Nathan and no need to worry he is not staying in charlotte they both should be home soon so I have to leave soon to make dinner for us" Haley said returning from her phonecall with Nathan.  
"SO I over reacted didn't I?" Lucas asked concerned he really didn't want to fight with Brooke.  
"Yeah but I am sure you can fix it so it's no worry" Haley replied with a smile and then suddenly her smile dissapeared and she had a concerned look on her face and was looking down.  
"What's wrong Hales?"  
"It's just I mean Nathan is so protective of Brooke and I mean we both know their histories you don't think they ever well you know"  
"What oh no they haven't don't worry Brooke and Nathan are just friends it's just something happened to her in her past and Nate was there for her that's all which is why I am so stupid that I acted the way I did. I should call her"  
"Wait what happened to Brooke"  
"Nothing Hales I can't say anything I promised Brooke"  
"It's ok you can tell me I promise I wont say anything"  
"Ok but promise you wont say anything"  
"I promise"  
"Ok I am only doing this to ease your worries about them ok" Lucas then proceded to tell Haley all about the night Brooke tried to break up with Felix and how Nathan was there for her.  
"Oh my god!" Haley's mouth flew open she couldn't believe her eyes.  
"Just promise me you wont say anything please I don't think Brooke could ever forgive me if she found out I told you"  
"Luke you are my best friend you know you can trust me right"  
"I know thank you" Luke then hugged Haley but he still felt terrible for telling her everything.

Brooke and Nathan were in the car driving back to Tree Hill when Brooke's phone started to ring.  
"Hello"  
"Hey look I am really sorry I got mad I was stupid please forgive me"  
"Already forgiven broody"  
"Really that's amazing because I never want to fight with you pretty girl"  
"I know but hey listen we are on our way home now so I guess I will just meet you at your house?"  
"Yeah that's fine can't wait" Brooke hung up the phone.

"You ok?"  
"Yeah I am. Listen Nate thanks for today it was nice to get away we havent done it in awhile which is a real shame"  
"I know but we will hang out more I promise" Brooke smiled and just looked out the window content with her life right now.

About an hour later Nathan pulled up to Brooke's driveway.

"Home sweet home" Nate said while turning the engine in the car off.  
"Yep well not for me I am going to go to Luke's I don't really feel like going home to an empty house right now"  
"You miss them don't you"  
"I just wonder what it would be like to have parents that care"  
"I know it sucks but atleast you have me and now you have Luke and Hales"  
"I know and you guys are great and I love that I have you but it's not the same" Brooke let a single tear roll down her face. Nathan quickly used his thumb to wipe it away, Brooke didnt know why but the feel of his thumb to her face made her stomach do a flip so she shook her head an turned to look at him and her heart metled looking into his perfect eyes.  
"Hey don't cry I know you wish your parents werent such dicks but they dont know how to be parents maybe one day they will but for right now whenever you don't feel like staying in the house alone I am only a phonecall away" Brooke was so thankful she had Nathan she didnt know what she would have done all those years with out him. "Thanks Nate" Brooke leaned over and hugged Nathan tight. Nathan took a breath in and smelled strawberries he never realized how good Brooke smelt but he quickly pushed the thought out of his head as he realized it was his best friend he was talking about so he pulled from the hug and they both got out of the car.  
Brooke walked over to the driver side of the car.  
"So I guess I will see you tomorrow or Monday at school?"  
"Yeah goddnight Davis"  
"Night best friend" They hugged and Nate left to go to his house to leave for Haley's as Brooke got into her car and drove towards Luke's house.

Brooke pulled up to Luke's house turned her engine off and got out of the car and walked up to his door she opened it slightly and took and peak inside. She saw Lucas sitting on his bed listening to music while typing on his computer, she thought he he looked so cute with his brooding face she didn't want to disturb him but he couldn't help she walked over to his bed and jumped right on it causeing Luke to jump and remove his headphones and shut his laptop.

"God pretty girl trying to give me a heart attack"  
"Maybe" Brooke smiled. "So what are you so concentrated on mr Broody"  
"Nothing important I missed you" Luke leaned over and kissed Brook tenderly on the lips.  
"I missed you too"  
"Did you have fun today?"  
"Yes I did it was nice hanging out with Nate its been awhile so what did you do while I was gone?"  
"I hung out with Haley today it was nice I missed her"  
"That's nice so I am glad to be here Luke"  
"Is everything ok pretty girl?"  
"Yes I just missed you is all" Brooke leaned over on the bed and kissed Lucas passionatley while rubbing her fingers through his blonde hair.  
"I missed you too baby girl" Luke returned the favor by pulling Brooke towards him so she was straddeling him. Luke ran a hand through her long chocolate locks while their tongues danced in eachothers mouths. Brooke pulled back for some much needed air before remembering she was in Luke's room she looked at him concerned.  
"Whats wrong? Did I do something?"  
"No no you're amazing it's just isnt your mom home?"  
"No she is working until 12 tonight and its only 8 so we have plenty of time"  
"Are you sure"  
"I promise now come here" Luke put his hand on the back of Brooke's neck and pulled her into another kiss his hands then traveled down to her shoulders and pulled her jacket off. Brooke removed his shirt and when Luke went to remove hers she stopped him.  
"Just watch me baby" Brooke said in her husky voice while getting off him and standing in front of him she lowered the lights setting a romantic mood. She then procceded to slowly remove her top revealing her red silky bra she then moved her hips side to side as she could see the desire in Luke's eyes she then looked down and saw the buldge in him pants became even bigger. Brooke then moved her fingers to the button on her jeans she slowly and seductivly opened the button and lowered the zipper, all while not removing her gaze from Lucas' eyes or stop moving her hips. Brooke allowed gravity to take over as her pants fell to the floor she removed her flip flops and jeans all at the same time. Brooke slowly walked over to the bed and crawled on it slowly crawly back on top of Luke.  
"God how the fuck did I get so lucky to be with someone as hot and sexy as you"  
"I felt like slumming" Brooke said in a joking tone while kinking her eye brow and un doing the belt on Luke's jeans.  
"Oh really" Luke said while flipping Brooke over so he was on top now.  
"Fuck me now I need you inside me" Brooke said in a pleading tone.  
"Undress me" Luke said while Brooke took no hesitation and unbuttoned his jeans and lowered his zipper she pushed the jeans down and Lucas wiggeled out of them as the action was repeated with his boxers. "You are so beautiful" Luke said while unhooking her bra and revealing her perky breast he then moved his hand down to her matching red panties and slipped one finger around the thread and yanked cause them to tear and fly to the other side of the room.  
"I liked those"  
"I like them better on my floor" Luke retorted as he lowered his hips toward her and Brooke could feel his large penis hit her folds.  
"Please Luke I cant wait"  
"I wanna fuck you hard"  
"DO it already" That was all the permission Luke needed as he thrust as hard as he could into Brooke causing a loud moan to escape her lips as he let out a roar himself. Luke then began to pound into Brooke as hard and as fast as he could hitting her clit with his pelvis bones with each thrust. The moans were coming louding and one right after another as it filled the room along with the soung of skin smacking.  
"Fuck you feel so good inside me"  
"You are so tight, I am almost there baby come with me" Lucas begged as he picked up his pace pounding into her even harder cause her to whimper from pleasure.  
"Almost dont stop fuck me fuck me" Brooke moaned she had never felt this before this kind of exstacy she ran her fingernails across Luke's back leaving red marks all the way down to his ass.  
"Im gonna come" luke screamed as he thrust a few more times before exploding inside of her"  
"Me to" Brooke yelled as her walls tightened around Luke's shaft as they moved continued to move their hips riding out the last waves of pleasure before Luke just collapsed on top of her still inside her.  
"Oh my god" Brooke said between breaths.  
"That was amazing" Lucas then turned them over so Brooke was on top again and he was still inside her.  
"I want to stay like this for awhile" Luke said loving the intamcy he felt in this position.  
"Just until you're ready for round two" Brooke said while kinking her eyebrow she could feel Luke's shaft twitch inside her. "Which wont be long baby I promise" Luke replied he then started to play with Brooke's breast as he felt himself get hard again. Brooke felt the same thing so she sat up and started slowly moving her hips again until she felt Lucas was ready to go at it full on again. It was only about a minute of slow moving until Lucas moved his own hips encouraging Brooke to move faster and she obeyed bouncing up and down as fast as she could this continued for about 45 minutes straigt until Brooke was so tired and sore she couldnt move. Luke turned them over again so he was on top and just pounded her a few more times before they both reached their climax. Lucas withdrew from her and rolled over on his back noticing it was now 11:15 he knew his mom would be home in an hour but for now he just cuddeled Brooke close as they lay together in pure happiness.

Nathan was at Haley's out eating some homemade pizza she had made.  
"This was delicious Hales"  
"Thank you, So um about the phone call I am sorry I should have never even worried for a second"  
"It's ok don't worry about it"  
"No I just want you to know that I trust you and I get why you are so protective of Brooke it makes sense"  
"WHat does?" Nate asked confused.  
Haley looked back at him realizing what she said.  
"Well I mean you guys have been friends for awhile and I know you have been there for her" Haley was hoping he didnt push the subject because she didnt want Nate to know she knew about Felix.  
"Yeah I have and she has for me but did something happened that you suddenly are so ok with this because you always had your doubts about mine and Brooke's relationship"  
"Well um" Crap Haley thought to herself she didnt know what else to say she she just blurted out "I know about Felix"  
"What?" Nate almost yelled. "How?"  
"Luke told me but dont be mad I wont say anything I promise"  
"I have to go" Nate got up and went straight to his car and drove towards Brooke's house.  
"Crap" Haley said aloud as she reached for her cell phone to call Luke.


	10. Chapter 10

"I have to go" Nate got up and went straight to his car and drove towards Brooke's house.  
"Crap" Haley said aloud as she reached for her cell phone to call Luke.

*Luke was laying with his arms around Brooke when his phone rang he removed his arm and looked at his phone and say Haley was calling.  
"It's Hales I better take this" Luke said while throwing boxers on and answering the phone.  
"Hey Hales hold on one sec ok?"  
"Yeah" Luke then looked at Brooke who was now sitting on his bed.  
"Hey pretty girl I'll be right back"  
"Thats fine take your time I'll get dressed while I wait"  
"Ok" Luke leaned over and gave Brooke a peck on the lips before walking out his door to his back porch.

"Hey hales whats up?  
"I accidentally told Nathan I knew about Felix"  
"What?" Luke screamed.  
"I am so sorry I didn't mean too it just slipped"  
"Do you understand what is going to happen Nathan is going to tell Brooke and then she will dump me"  
"You don't know that"  
"Oh really then where is Nate right now?"  
"He ran out as soon as I told him"  
"Exactly I need to go I need to tell Brooke before he tells her" Luke hung up the phone and walked back inside and saw Brooke standing there with her phone on the bed and a horrified look on her face.  
"Brooke whats wrong?" Luke asked concerned even though he already knew what was probably wrong.

*After Luke left the room Brooke threw her jeans, bra, and top on and was about to go get a drink when her phone started ringing she looked at it and saw Nathan was calling so she picked it up*  
"Hey Nate is everything ok?"  
"No it's not where are you?"  
"I'm at Luke's what happened are you ok?"  
"You need to leave there now come home and then we can talk"  
"Nate you're starting to scare me what's wrong?"  
"I cant tell you over the phone ok just trust me Lucas is not the guy you think he is"  
"Tell me now you're not making any sense"  
"He told Haley about Felix"  
Brooke didn't know what to do she just dropped the phone and then the door opened and Lucas just stared at her.

Luke walked back inside his room and saw Brooke standing there with her phone on the bed and a horrified look on her face.  
"Brooke whats wrong?" Luke asked concerned even though he already knew what was probably wrong.  
"You told Haley?" Tears were now forming in Brooke's eyes she was so crushed.  
"Please listen to me I am so sorry I didnt mean to ok"  
"That was personal I told you that as a way for us to get closer it was something between me and you and you told her how could you do that?"  
"I am so sorry please I was wrong please don't be mad"  
"Don't be mad" Brooke was now full on crying as Luke was pulling his jeans back on and a shirt over his head. "Not only am I mad I am hurt and dissapointed and just crushed"  
"Please is there any way you can forgive me?" Luke was walking closer to Brooke practically begging her when they both heard the front door open.  
Brooke wiped the tears, grabbed her phone and walked past Lucas towards the door. She opened the door and was halfway outside.  
"We're done Luke"  
"No pretty girl please" Lucas walked towards the door but Brooke was already running to her car, she got in and drove away when Karen walked into Luke's room to see what was happening.

"Luke you ok?"  
"No I'm not mom can I please go to Brooke's I need to talk to her"  
"No it is way to late I am sorry she will be there in the morning"  
"Please ma she just broke up with me please I need to speak to her now"  
"Fine but only because it's not a school night and please be careful ok"  
"Thank you" Luke grabbed shoes and his phone and ran out to his car to follow Brooke.

Brooke was driving towards her house when her phone started ringing she ignored it and kept going until she pulled into her driveway. She broke down crying when she looked at her front door and saw Nathan sitting on her steps so she got out and ran to him. When Nate saw her running her jumped up and just grabbed her into a tight hug.  
"I cant believe he told her" Brooke said between sobs.  
"I know it's going to be ok" Nate said while rubbing her back.  
"I just want to lay down now" "Ok let's go" Nathan opened the door and walked Brooke in when they heard a car pull into the drive way,  
"That must be him" Brooke looked terried she pulled from Nathan and ran upstairs to her room. Nate just walked to the door and waited for Luke to be there.

"Now is not the time Lucas"  
"I dont care I need to see her I need to apoligize"  
"Not now you dont" Nathan was staring Luke down and not moving from the doorway.  
"Please I need to fix this"  
"Why? Do you even care about her?"  
"I love her Nate"  
"Well you have a funny way of showing it now I suggest you get the hell out of her and maybe tomorrow you can talk to her" Nate just slammed the door in Luke's face.  
Lucas turned back to his car and just drove home completely devastaed.

*Nathan walked upstairs and saw Brooke crawled up in a ball on her bed so he sat down next to her*  
"He is gone"  
"Good I dont ever want to speak to him again"  
"Want me to stay here tonight?" Nate put his hand on Brooke's shoulder while she turned to face him. Nathan felt nothing but sadness and anger when he looked into the sad eyes of his best friend.  
"Please" Nathan then layed down next to Brooke and put his arm around her and just held her close and let her cry. It was about 20 minutes before he finally felt Brooke's breathing fall into a more normal pattern as she feel asleep and soon after Nathan himself fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

It was the morning now and Brooke and Nathan were still sleeping. Nathan still had his arm around Brooke when he heard his phone beep twice letting him know he had a text message. Nathan looked over at Brooke and saw she was still sleeping so he lightly moved him arm to grab his phone it was Haley.

*Hey Nate how is she I am so sorry for what happened. I am going to go check on her now*  
"Shit" Nathan mumbeled to himself but before he could tell Haley not to come over the doorbell rang waking Brooke in the process.  
"Is that him?" She asked in a worried tone.  
"No it's Haley she just text me she doesn't know I am here"  
"Will you get in trouble for staying here with me"  
"I don't really care my best friend needed me and I was here. you stay here I'll get the door what should I tell her?"  
"You can tell her to come upstairs I want to talk to her" Nathan got up and walked downstairs to open the door. When he opened the door Haley looked a bit taken back that Nathan was there.

"Oh umm hey I just texted you I didn't know you were here it's pretty early"  
"No I slept here she was pretty upset last night I couldn't leave her"  
"Of course how is she now? I feel terrible" Haley really did feel responsible for this.  
"I don't know she just woke up but she said you can go upstairs. I am going home to shower and change so tell her I will be back in about half an hour"  
"Ok" Nathan started walking past Haley but she grabbed his arm. "Please don't be mad at me Nathan" Nathan looked into Haley's eyes and could see the pain.  
"I'm not mad at you Hales it's Lucas I am pissed at ok" Nathan bent down and gave Haley a soft kiss on the lips before leaving to go home. haley ran upstairs and saw Brooke sitting on her bed.

"Hey tutor girl where's Nathan?"  
"He said he would be back in half an hour" Haley sat on the edge of the bed. "How are you I feel so terrible for what happened"  
"Why it's not your fault Lucas told you it's not like you had a gun to his head"  
"Yeah but he told me something happened to you and he said he shouldn't say anything but I asked him to. I just never thought it was something so terrible. Is there anyway you can forgive him?"  
"I don't know Hales he really hurt me and please don't feel bad ok you did nothing wrong he did not you"  
"I know but enough about him how are you I am so sorry that everything happened to you with that whole Felix thing"  
"Thanks but I don't wanna talk about it it happened so long ago I'm over it. The only good thing about Luke telling you was I don't have to go through it bby telling you too" Brooke let out a small smile.  
"Really you were going to tell me about it?"  
"Eventually yes I have never really had any close friends besides Nathan and I don't know I feel like me and you have been getting closer so I consider you a pretty good friend"  
"Thanks tigger you're a great friend" Haley just huggeg Brooke when Nathan walked back inside the room.

"Really I am gone for 20 minutes and you are stealing my girlfriend Brooke" Nate teased as he plopped on the bed.  
"Very funny Scott" Nathan put his arm around Haley as Brooke's phone started beeping saying she has a text message. Brooke opened her phone and saw it was from Lucas.  
*Hey pretty girl can we please talk I need to fix this*  
"It's him he wants to talk I think I am going to go to his house and atleast let him explain"  
"Are you sure you want to do that" Nathan replied.  
"Yeah I do"  
"Want me to come with you" "Thanks for the offer Nate but I will be ok I need to do it alone, besides you have a hot girlfriend to tend to" Brooke said while kinking her eyebrow.  
"Actually I have plans today"  
"Oh really doing what?" Nathan replied with a confused look.  
"Well yesterday while you two were in charlotte before I saw Lucas I went to the record store and there was this guy there name Chris Kellar and well he is playing a show in a week and this place called Tric. He wants me to play with him and I really want to do it so he said to practice by going to the studio today to work with him. Nathan I would really love for you to come I would love to sing for you"  
"Haley that's amazing of course I would love to be there"  
"Maybe I should change you're name to rockstar girl" Brooke and Haley both shared a laugh. "Now scoot the both of you I need to shower then go see Lucas"  
"Ok but you call me if you need anything ok" Nathan kissed Brooke's forhead.  
"And remember Brooke he is one of the good guys ok" Haleyb said reassuringly then Nathan and Haley both left the room while Brooke got dressed and headed to Luke's house.

Brooke arrived at Luke's house and knocked on the door her stomach was doing flips she was so nervous. Luke finally answered and let out a small smile.  
"Hey pretty girl"  
"Hi Luke"  
"Please come in so we can talk" Brooke went inside and sat on the couch.

Meanwhile at the studio Haley was recording some music while Nathan was sitting with Chris listening.  
"Wow she is amazing" Nathan was at a loss for words.  
"She's a bit rough around the edges but nothing Chris Kellar can't fix"  
"She's perfect"  
"Well she may be hot and has a good sound but she could be better and I'll get her there"  
"wait did you just call my girlfriend hot?"  
"Dude look at her and in a week when she is on stage with me every guy will want to nail her" Nathan could feel the anger building inside of him.  
"What the fuck did you just say?"  
"Hey man Chris Kellar just speaks the truth" Chris said while putting his hands up in defense.  
"Just remember that is my girlfriend you are talking about" Haley saw the look on Nathan's face so she stopped singing to see what was going on.  
"Nathan everything ok?"  
"Yeah as long as Chris Kellar here keeps his mouth shut" Haley gave Nathan and Chris both a confused look.  
"It's nothing Haley we just need to do the track again you seem to be nervous maybe it's cause he is here maybe he should leave" Chris said while pointing at Nathan. Haley started walking back into the room where Chris and Nathan sat. Nathan stood up and put his arm around Haley in a protective way.  
"He goes nowhere you hear me Chris he doesn't make me nervous just happy" Haley said with a big smile and gave Nathan a kiss.  
"Ew gross PDA now Hales let's get back to the song maybe we should try it together" CHris gave Haley a wink and Nathan got in his face.  
"Back off Kellar"  
"Whoah dude we do have to get used to singing together"  
"Yeah Nathan relax it's fine you can have a seat and me and Chris will go perform the song together you can watch" Haley smiled at Nathan as her and Chris went back in the recording room to start recording the song together. Nathan just sat there he didn't know what it was but something about this Chris guy bugged him he didn't trust him and he especially didn'y like him around Haley.

Meanwhile Brooke was sitting on Luke's couch as he walked over and sat next to her.  
"Can I get you anything?"  
"No" Brooke answered coldy.  
"Look Brooke I am so sorry ok I never meant to hurt you ok. I made a mistake is there anyway you could forgive me?"  
"I don't know Luke you hurt me so bad. I trusted you"  
"I am so sorry please forgive me" Lucas paused a moment "I love you"  
Brooke turned towards Lucas she had tears in her eyes but what she realized was when he said it she didn't feel the happiness she thought she would. She actually felt nothing all this time she thought she was falling for Lucas but when she heard him say those words out loud she realized she was falling in love with the idea of him. Also for some reason when he said those words she thought of Nathan she didn't know why but she decided to ignore and focus on Lucas.  
"I'm sorry Lucas but I don't feel the same way I thought I did but I don't. What you did with the whole Felix thing I forgive you but I don't love you"  
"I can understand that I mean it has only been together for not even a month so I will wait for you when you are ready to say it back I will be here"  
"No Luke you don't understand I don't think I want to be with you anymore I could never trust you and I don't think I will fall in love with you. We aren't right for eachother I'm sorry"  
"You don't mean that you can't I know you are hurt but please let me make it up to you"  
"No Luke goodbye" Brooke got up and left Lucas sitting there she walked home realizing she made the right choice. When Brooke got home she went upstairs and decided to text Nathan.

*Hey buddy if you have free time today can you please come over. I just broke up with Luke I could use a friend*  
*Of course Haley is almost done with her session then I will take her home and come over*  
*Thanks friend see you soon*  
*KK and it will all be ok dimples I promise*  
Brooke just smiled at her phone and decided to take a shower.


	12. Chapter 12

Haley just finished her recording session and was walking outside with Nathan.  
"So Brooke texted me while I was inside her and Lucas broke up she asked me to come over"  
"Oh crap my phone I left it inside the studio it was on vibrate so I am sure I have some missed calls from Lucas about the break up I'll be right back Nathan"  
"Want me to come with?"  
"No I'll meet you at the car be right back" Haley smiled at Nathan while running back into the studio.  
Nathan took out his phone to text Brooke.  
*Hey Haley just finished up I will be taking her home then I will be over* Brfooke was laying on her couch watch tv when her phone went off she read the message.  
*Ok thanks Nate* Nathan then walked to his car got in and waited for Haley.

Meanwhile Haley ran back into the studio to grab her phone and Chris was still there.  
"Just couldn't stay away from me could you?" Chris said with a grin.  
"Very funny but actually I left my phone here have you seen it?" Chris just held Haley's phone up while standing up from his seat.  
"You got it thanks can i have it back now" Haley was holding her hand out waiting after a few seconds Chris placed the phone in Haley's hand.  
"Thanks now bye Chris see ya tomorrow" Haley said while turning to walk away but before she could fully turn around she felt Chris grab her hand and spin her around. Next thing she knew Chris' lips were crashing into hers she was stunned but something about the kiss felt so right so she let it happen. Chris traced his tongue over Haley's lips begging for enterance which she quickly allowed their tongues danced together for a few minutes before she broke the kiss needed air. Chris just stared into Haley's eyes searching for some kind of clue as to what she was thinking. Suddenly Haley began to frown as if just realizing what she had done, her eyes began to water and she pulled back forcefully.

"Why did you just do that Chris I have a boyfriend" Haley was slightly yelling she was mad but more at herself than anything else.  
"Don't act like you didn't feel anything Haley I know you did"  
"I can't do this right now bye Chris" Haley turned and started running away she heard Chris call her name but she ignored it she need to compose herself before facing Nathan again.

Nathan was sitting in the car wondering what was taking Haley so long when she suddenly opened the door and got into the car.  
"Hey what took you so long?"  
"Sorry I couldn't remember where I put my phone" Nathan noticed something seemed to be off in Haley's voice.  
"Hey you ok" Nate placed a hand on Haley's thigh.  
"Yeah I'm fine but can you take me to Luke's instead of home I'm sure he could use a friend right now"  
"Of course" The rest of the drive was silent until they finally reached Lucas' house Haley removed her seatbelt and opened the door and was about to step out of the car when nathan spoke.  
"Don't I get a kiss goodbye" Nathan said with a smile. Haley leaned back in and gave Nathan a small kiss on the lips. She tried to pull back but Nathan put his hand behind her neck pulling her back into the kissing making it more passionate then before. For a moment Haley comepletely forgot what happened with Chris and got lost in this kiss with Nathan. Nathan shot his tongue inside Haley's mouth massing her tongue with his own he heard Haley let out a soft moan smiling to himself. Finaly after a few minutes Haley broke from the kiss breathing heavily.  
"That's much better" Nathan was smiling ear to ear now.  
"Way to get me all worked up before I leave you" Haley licked her lips now she felt terrible for the kiss with Chris and in some weird way she thought sleeping with Nathan would ease her guilt.  
"Well you know I only live about 3 blocks from here we could go back to my place first then go be comforting best friends" Nathan grinned widely and prayed Haley would agree.  
"Ok but we mus make it quick" Haley said while kinking her eyebrows and biting her lower lip. Nathan sped away and got to his house in record time. Haley and Nathan both got out of the car and practically ran upstairs to his bedroom as soon as they were there their mouths instantly attacked eachother. Natha quickly removed Haley's shirt while she did the same to him their hands were all over eachother when suddenly Nathan pulled back.

"Wait wait as much as I love this it is our first time we don't have to rush it"  
"It's ok Nathan I want this" Haley said while unbuttoning her jeans and slowly pulling them down along with her underwear. Nathan didn't need anymore convincing as he removed his shorts and boxers in one swift movement then picked Haley up and placed her on the bed then removing her bra. He paused a moment taking in the sight below him he then wen to his draw and grabbed a condom out of it. Before opening it he trailed his hand down Haley's stomach down to her hot center he rubbed a finger through her folds feeling she was already dripping. he knew she was ready for me so he rolled the condom onto his cock before lining himself up with Haley's center, she spread her legs far apart as he thrust inside of her. Haley and Nathan both let out loud moans at the sensation, Nate stayed deep inside of Haley not moving to allow her to get used to his size.  
"Please Nathan" Haley purred beggin for Nathan to move, he obeyed by pounding in and out of Haley first slowly but then he quickened his pace. Haley dug her nails into Nathan's back causing his head to shoot back and a load moan to escape his lips.  
"Harder I'm almost there" Haley moaned. Nathan obeyed and slammed into Haley as hard as he could he then lifted her leg up over his shoulder causing his pelvic bone to smash into Haley's clit. Nathan was now able to go deeper into Haley slamming in and out of her as hard as he could everytime he did his pelvis crushed Haley's clit causing pleasure through her body she was so close she was starting to shake. Nathan didn't know how much longer he could take so he quickened his pace even faster then he thought possible. Haley was screaming his name with pleassure. After a few more thrust Haley's walls tighten around Nathan as her entire body felt like jello the tightness cause Nathan to explode inside of her as he thrust inside her a few more times riding out the pleasure of their orgasms. After a few moments Nathan pulled out of Haley and rolled over to her side placing a soft kiss on her forhead. They both layed there for about a minute trying to catch their breaths.  
"That was amazing" "Thank you for waiting Nathan"  
"I am glad we did it was worth it" Nathan placed his hand on the side of Haley's cheek when his phone started ringing he looked at it and saw it was Brooke calling.  
"I'll be right back angel" Nathan threw on boxers and walked out his room to pick up his phone. While he was gone Haley got dressed and just sat their thinking about how terrible she felt.

"Hey Brooke"  
"Where the hell are you?"  
"Sorry I had to do something with Haley but I will be right over I promise"  
"Well now I am hungry can you pick up a pizza first?" Brooke whined over the phone.  
"Yes I will" Nathan replied with a smirk.  
"And you're paying for making me wait so long mister"  
"Ok and I will bring you a surprise ok"  
"Oh yay ok you are forgiven just get your butt over here I need a Nathan Scott hug"  
"Ok see ya later Davis"  
"Bye Nate" Nathan hung up his phone and walked back into his room where he saw Haley sitting on his bed with a concerned look on her face. He sat down on the bed beside her a placed his arm around her breaking her from her thoughts.  
"Hey everything ok?"  
"Yeah Brooke just wanted to know where I am are you ok Haley with everything that happened I mean?"  
"Yeah of course Nathan it was perfect you are perfect" Haley placed her forhead onto Nathan's forhead.  
"I wish I could lay with you all night"  
"I know but we have best friend duties I should go check on Lucas"  
"Ok let me get dressed I will drive you"  
"No it's ok be with Brooke I want to walk"  
"Are you sure I need to go to the store I want to get her ice cream"  
"No really it's only 3 blocks away and besides the store is in the other direction I will call you later bye" Haley kissed Nathan on the lips and left. Nathan then got dressed washed up and left to pick up the pizza, beer, and ice cream.

It was about thirty minutes later when Nathan finally showed up at Brooke's house she was sitting on the couch when he just walked in and placed the items on the coffe table before sitting down next to Brooke.  
"Is that beer and ice cream?"  
"Yea I figured it would cheer you up"  
"You know me too well Scott"  
"That's why I am your best friend"  
"Yeah I don't let anyone see me a mess like this" Brooke was wearing her hair in a messy bun and was wearing no makeup. She was wearing loose sweatpants with an old tank top.  
"You look beautiful Brooke don't ever forget it"  
"Thank's now let's dig in" Brooke and Nathan spent the next hour eating pizza, drinking beer and talking about Brooke's breakup with Lucas.

Meanwhile Haley was at Luke's house and they were both sitting on his bed.  
"I don't know what to do Haley I have never felt this was before in my life not even with Peyton I need to get her back"  
"I know Luke but maybe she just needs time I mean right now she feels like she can't trust you ok and maybe thats whats making her feel like she could never love you. Give her time to get over what happened ok"  
"I know but it's hard"  
"I know Luke" Haley placed her hand on Luke's shoulder giving it a tight squeeze before tears she forgot she was holding back started to fall down her face. Lucas looked up and saw Haley crying and instantly pulled her into a hug.  
"Hales what happened is everything ok?" Haley pulled back from the hug.  
"I cheated on Nathan"  
"What what happened?" Haley then began to tell Lucas the story of how her and Chris kissed.  
"I thought having sex with him would ease my guilt but it made me feel worse he was so loving and made me feel amazing and special and I think I ruined it all"  
"Haley you had sex with him that's not like you at all"  
"I know what am I going to do about Chris?"  
"Well do you like him?"  
"No it's just he gets me when it comes to music I have that connection with him that I haven't had with anyone ever before but I want to be with Nathan"  
"It's going to be ok I wont say anything to Nate ok and you decide if you want to tell him" Lucas hugged Haley again while she thought about what he said.

Ok the next chapter will be a time jump of a week to skip to the concert between Haley and Chris. Also, I promise the breakup of Naley will eb coming withing the next two chapters and then withing the next three or four sparks fly between Brathan.


	13. Chapter 13

It was now a week later Brooke and Lucas were trying to be friends even though Luke still wanted to be with her. Haley still hadn't told Nathan about the kiss but she and him were getting back to normal.

Haley was backstage in her dressing room getting ready for her set.  
"Hey angel" Nathan said while wrapping his arms around Haley's waist, she loved when he called her angel she felt so special.  
"I am so happy you are here" Haley said while resting her head back into Nathan's chest.  
"Where else would I be" Haley turned around now and put her arms around Nathan's neck giving him a long kiss on the lips.  
"Whoah keep it pg there rockstar girl" Brooke said while walking into the dressing room causing Nathan and Brooke to break apart.  
"Hey Brooke, thanks for coming" Haley pulled Brooke into a hug.  
"Of course but you know you may become a big rockstar but you will always be tutor girl to me" brooke gave one of her famous winks before turning to Nathan.  
"Ready to go we want to be up close to see your girl rock the house"  
"Yeah bye Hales I'll be right in front" Nathan bent down to e Haley a quick peck before wrapping his arm around Brooke and they walked out to the stage area.

Haley's set went great she sang Stars go blue with Chris she only sang one song to help him close out the show but it went amazing Nathan , Brooke, and Lucas were all waiting for her backstage when she arrived with Chris.  
"Nathan!" Haley ran up to him and jumped in his arms, Chris just rolled his eyes.  
"Haley let's go there are a few producers out there we should go talk to them" Chris said annoyed at seeing Haley with Nathan still.  
"Producers that's great Hales" Luke said pulling her into a hug.  
"I guess we will catch up later then huh?" Brooke asked "Yeah I guess I'll be as quick as possible I promise" haley gave Nathan a quick peck then walked off with Chris to talk to producers.

"I don't trust that guy one bit" Nathan blurted out forgetting Lucas was their.  
"Come on Nae it's Haley we are talking about she is crazy about you man" Lucas said placing a comforting hand on Nate's shoulder.  
"Are you ok Nate?" Brooke looked into Nathan's eyes and could tell something was wrong but he didn't want to talk about it in front of Lucas.  
"Yeah I am just going to go for a walk if Haley gets back before I do call me" "Ok Nate" Nathan left the room leaving Brooke and Lucas alone together this was the first time they were alone since the breakup.

"So I guess it's just us pretty girl"  
"Luke please don't call me that I loved that nickname when we were dating but we aren't anymore ok" Brooke frowned she hated hurting Lucas but lately she just felt her heart was somewhere else with someone else.  
"What it's not like it's not true I still think of you as my pretty girl Brooke you always will be" Lucas was closing the gap between him and Brooke searching her face for some clue that she felt the same way.  
"I already told you we can't be together I don't feel the same way about you that you feel about me" "I find that hard to believe to be quite honest with you"  
"Why not Lucas I am being honest with you" Brooke threw her hands un in frustration.  
"Because before the whole Felix mistake me and you were perfect what happened?"  
"Nothing ok it's just when you told me you loved me I realized that I felt nothing when you said it ok and I know this must hurt you but I don't want to lie to you. I was really hoping we could be friends Luke I care about you so much"  
"But just not enough"  
"Please don't be like this Luke"  
"How do you want me to act? The girl I love told me she feels nothing for me" Lucas was screaming now he was angry and hurt at the same time.  
"I am really sorry Luke"  
"Save it Brooke I am done I can't keep fighting for someone who doesn't want me" Lucas threw his hands up and stormed out of the room Brooke layed down on the couch there when she heard Haley and Chris walk back inside she was about to get up knowing they couldn't see her in the position the couch was in but she heard Chris talk.

"Are we ever going to talk about the kiss?"  
"Chris please I told you it meant nothing"  
"You keep saying that but when I kissed you you kissed me back with alot of emotion I might add"  
"Look Chris I have Nathan I care about him alot"  
"SO I'm guessing you aren't coming on the tour with me then?"  
"I don't know Chris I want to but I can't just leave Nathan beside things would be werid between me and you it's just all so complicated" Suddenly Chris grabbed Haley by the waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss Haley tried to resist but after a few seconds she gave in pressing her body into Chris and shooting her tongue into Chrs' mouth. Their tongues danced a while as Chri begand moving his hips into Haley. Brooke was shocked she couldn't believe what she was seeing here was her best friend's girlfriend kissing another guy her heart literally hurt for Nathan. After a few moments of the heaving kissing and grinding on eachother Haley finally pulled back with a shocked expression on her face.  
"How could you do that again?"  
"Stop acting like it means nothing to you I can tell it does"  
"Maybe you're right but I am with Nathan I am not this girl I need to go" Haley turned to walk away but Chris called her name causing her to turn around.  
"Haley wait listen please don't let this affect your desicion of going on tour this would be an amazing chance for you ok you deserve it" Haley just looked at Chris then walked out of the room once she was gone Brooke jumped up off thew couch scaring Chris.

"Whoah there spy chick where the hell did you come from?"  
"What the fuck do you think you are doing with my best friends girlfriend?"  
"I don't need this bullshit ok it takes two to kiss and if you saw the kiss you know she liked it and kissed me back maybe you should be asking her what the fuck she is doing"  
Brooke just stared at Chris she walked up to him and slapped him as hard as she could before walking out of the room to find Nathan.

It was about 10 minutes later when Brooke finally caught up with Nathan down at the docks she was so nervous to tell him what she saw knowing how much it would hurt him but she knew it needed to be done.  
"Nathan I have been looking everywhere for you!"  
"Hey Brooke sorry I just needed to walk around a bit and it really helped I realized I was being stupid I could trust Haley I know I can" Brooke heart sank it was killing her knowing she was about to hurt her best friend in a way she couldn't even imagine but it needed to be done so she took a deep breath and let it out.  
"Nathan Haley kissed Chris more then once" Brooke closed her eyes not wanting to see Nathan's reaction.  
"Is this a joke Brooke?"  
"No I would never joke about this I swear I saw it with my own eyes Nathan I am so sorry" Brooke walked up to Nathan and placed her hand on his arm when he violently pulled away.  
"i can't believe you would do this Brooke!" Nathan scream full of such anger, Brooke jumped back a bit and looked at Nathan with a confused look. "You don't think I know what's going on you are upset because things didn't work out with you and Lucas so you are trying to ruin me and Haley so you could have me all to yourself!" Brooke couldn't believe her ears she was so hurt Nathan thought she would do this to him.  
"Are you kidding me Nathan I would never want to hurt you, you are my best friend I just thought you deserved to know!"  
"No go to hell Brooke" Nathan screamed before running off to go home, Brooke just stood there with tears in her eyes she had no idea what to do she didn't want to go home knowing Nathan would be right next door so she pulled out her cell phone and call Peyton Sawyer hoping she would answer even though they haven't really talked in a while. After about two rings Peyton finally answered.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey P. Sawyer it's Brooke looke I know it's late but do you think I could come over I could use someone to talk to"  
"Uh yeah sure I guess I'll see ya soon" Peyton and Brooke both hung up the phone as Brooke walked to Peyton's house.


End file.
